Fairy Tales
by KStar
Summary: Once upon a time there were three ninja...Team Seven oneshot


**Fairy Tales**

By: KStar

A/N: I've deviated from Ino fics to focus on Team Seven.

Summary: Once upon a time there were three ninja…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time there was a loud, cheerful boy that was always smiling but never gave up, a silent, brooding boy that was always serious but would die for his friends, and a bright, intelligent girl that was always sharp but infatuated with both her boys…

Once upon a time there was a boy with hair the color of sunshine and cornflower blue eyes that sparkled like the clearest of oceans.

Once upon a time there was a boy with wild raven locks of hair and eyes a shade of starless obsidian.

Once upon a time there was a girl with sakura blossom tresses for hair and eyes tinted like soft green grass.

Three different colors: blue, black, and green…all bleeding out different shades of red.

Once upon a time there was a boy whose dream was to become Hokage, the most respected member of the village.

Once upon a time there was a boy whose dream was to be just like the one whom he swore to kill, even if he didn't know it yet.

Once upon a time there was a girl whose dream was to blossom into a beautiful flower so the boy whom she loved would finally look at her.

Three different shadows colored by the desire to be noticed in the world.

Once upon a time there was a boy nobody loved and nobody wanted who pulled silly, little pranks and laughed off his tears.

Once upon a time there was a boy everybody loved and everybody wanted who always practiced his deadly jutsus and focused on training instead of his broken heart.

Once upon a time there was a girl in-between love and hate who memorized her textbooks and daydreamed of her beloved rather than herself.

Three different lives, whether in crowds or in solitude, defined by their isolated loneliness.

Once upon a time there was a troublesome boy, a failure, at the very bottom of his class.

Once upon a time there was an arrogant boy, a prodigy, miles above his competition.

Once upon a time there was a studious girl, a brain, forced to settle as average.

Three different mindsets spread out across the spectrum with varying strengths and weaknesses.

Once upon a time there was a boy who danced with a dangerous, red fox power that decimated his opponents.

Once upon a time there was a boy who unlocked an ancient bloodline that made him unmatched by his enemies.

Once upon a time there was a girl who molded and smoothed the chakra that helped her save lives.

Three different abilities that together would make them invincible.

Once upon a time there was a boy enticed by a perverse toad and the promise of uniting his conflicting halves.

Once upon a time there was a boy lured by a seductive snake and the lustful whisper of dark power.

Once upon a time there was a girl instructed by a weathered slug and the desire to prove herself.

Three different students taught by legends from a team long ago.

Once upon a time there was a boy who internally fought with the stirring beast sealed within him.

Once upon a time there was a boy who struggled between the clan he swore to avenge, the team he vowed to protect, and the brother he loved above all else.

Once upon a time there was a girl who battled with her heart of which of her boys she loved the most and wanted to save.

Three different wars each bringing the downfall of its keeper.

Once upon a time there was a boy who lost his heart to his best friend and lost himself to the demon inside of him.

Once upon a time there was a boy whose heart was destroyed by his brother's merciless hand, whose soul was tainted and twisted by a monster, and whose life ended as a murderer.

Once upon a time there was a girl who buried her heart the day she lost her friends and who lived a long, embittered life in a position she believed she had no right to claim.

Three different endings, swallowed by their impending fates…

…Once upon a time there was a loud, cheerful boy that was always smiling but never gave up, a silent, brooding boy that was always serious but would die for his friends, and a bright, intelligent girl that was always sharp but infatuated with both her boys…

Once upon a time there was a team of three lonely children each with their own agenda and no desire to work collectively but who came together as one to form a balanced force of unrivaled power and friendship. They became a family, connected by their unwholesome pasts, awkward relationships, and idealistic dreams. It was in their bonds and characters, too, though, that they destroyed themselves and one another.

Once upon a time there were three lost souls who formed a team and gained the recognition in the world they so desired, although perhaps not in the way they had envisioned it. They became legends in their own rights, greater than any that came before them.

And Team Seven lived forever after…


End file.
